


Rey sees rain

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Rey sees rain for the first time.





	Rey sees rain

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing, barely edited. I think it is fun anyway. Feel free to send short writing prompts like this to my blog, they will help me get back into a writing mindset and I could use the distraction of easy to write things.
> 
> Blog: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/

“What the hell is  _ that _ .” Rey said.

She was pointing out the window, but the rain was so thick Finn couldn't see what she was pointing at.

“I don't see anything, where?” He said, peering out the window and scanning the landscape.

“What do you mean? It's everywhere! The stuff coming down from the sky, Is it dangerous?"

_ Oh. Ooohhhhh.  _ Finn thought, sitting back in his chair. It would make sense that she didn't know.

“That's rain. Water falls from the sky. Happens on most habitable planets, actually.” Finn explained.

She tore her eyes from the rain to stare at Finn.

“Water just falls from the sky?!” She almost shouted.

“Well yeah. I guess that didn't happen on Jakku?”

She rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated.

“No, _Finn_ , water didn't just fall from the sky on Jakku. Do you know how valuable water is?” She looked around the room, scanning the other patrons. “No one even cares.”

“Well yeah, it happens all the time.” Finn said.

Rey stared at him for a good, long time. Then she suddenly popped up out of her chair.

“We're going outside.” She said, grabbing Finn's hand and pulling him to his feet. "I need to check this out."


End file.
